Dancing in the Sky
by MomofPhoenix
Summary: They had gone their separate way, because he didn't want a relationship. Tragedy brings them back together with an extra surprise. Tissue warning


A/N not mine, I own nothing but the plot.

I hadn't been back to my hometown of Trenton New Jersey in over four years. I wouldn't even be back now if it wasn't for the passing of one of my closest friends, Lester Santos. I had received a call from Tank three days ago concerning it, he had been the last person I spoke to before I moved away. I had to go, you see the man that I love made it very clear what his stance on relationships were, but that didn't matter today. Today we were burying his cousin.

Lester had been shot by a skip during a takedown. Tank informed me that Ranger was taking it hard and needed me to be here. To put aside our disagreement that caused such a horrible rift between us. The conversation in which he rejected us completely. I park my car in the lot for the Catholic Church that they are having the viewing and mass at, looking into the back seat I smile softly at the sight that greets me. My little boy who looked so much like his daddy, was burying a cousin today as well.

I knew that I would need to stay in the back and once everything was over, Tank would watch Carlito for me so that Ranger and I could talk. He needed a friend and it was the least I could do for him after all he had done for me. When I offered what little comfort I could to him, we would be back on our way home. Carlito and I had no place in Ranger's life. If things go the way I plan Ranger will never find out about Carlos Mateo Plum.

We slipped in just as services began and sat in the last pew at the farthest end away from the center aisle. I handed Carlito my tablet with some videos loaded onto it to keep him occupied for the next hour. My three year old little boy put the headphones on and sat quietly as the service went on. At one point I could feel his tiny body swaying to a unknown song playing.

After everyone filed out we went over to the candles and lit one with a prayer for my lost friend. We took our time, because I knew it would be awhile before they made it back to Rangeman where they had a memorial planned for those who were unable to attend the service. Tank had instructed me to meet him with my son in his office where he would watch him until it was time for us to leave. I couldn't risk Ranger finding out about him. His damnable sense of honor would make him feel forced to do things that he would otherwise avoid.

I pulled up to a parking space near the main entrance of the Heywood building that was the heart and soul of Rangeman. It was also the place that held the man that I have loved since I met him. Turning off my car, I took a deep breath to calm my nerves before heading in. The contractor at the desk asked for my ID and then waved us on up to Tanks office. The big guy smiled as I walked into his office with little man in tow. The sadness behind it reminded me why I was the to begin with.

"Hey, Big guy," I greeted him softly.

"It's good to see you, Little Girl. Want to introduce me to the bossman clone?"

I chuckled and pulled Carlito from behind my leg gently. "Tank, this is Carlito. Carlito, this is your Uncle Tank. He's going to keep you company while Mommy goes to talk to someone, Okay?"

His big brown eyes were wide as he looked at me and nodded his head. "He's big, Mommy!"

We both giggled a little bit over that comment. Tank sent me on my way to the confrence room where everyone was gathered. I stood in the hallway, just outside the doorway of the room, trying to calm my nerves and hold back the tears before going inside. As I was taking the first step to go in, Ranger stepped out and froze when he saw me. It was like the last few years melted away and the emotional upheaval of the last few days caught up with both of us.

He pulled me to him so tightly that I could barely breathe. His knees seemed to buckle under him and we hit the floor; I could feel his body shaking from the silent tears that were wracking his body. I looked over his shoulder just in time to see Bobby nodding his head and closing the door. We clung to each other a few minutes more before he stood and grabbed my hand. He tugged me along to elevator and fobbed us up to the penthouse. We fell into the old pattern where he wrapped his arms around me from behind and laid his head on top of my curls. He didn't seem to care that this would be wrinkling his dress uniform or that he was leaving his friends and family behind.

We made it into the apartment and he sat me at the kitchen bar then went to get two bottles of water for us. He cracked them open, handed me one and said, "How did you know?"

"I still keep in touch with the guys. Tank, Bobby, and Lester have come to my home to visit with me at times as well," I replied.

He nodded. "I can't believe he's gone. I was holding everything in until you appeared in front of me. I needed that," he said with a wry chuckle.

"I think we both did."

"What have you been up to the last few years? Anyone special in your life?"

"I've been keeping busy working and going to school. As far as special in my life, I haven't dated anyone since I left, but I have a very special person to care for. You?"

"Not much diffrent from when you left, except I no longer go in the wind. I didn't renew my contract. It was time for me to retire from the game. I've been going to see Julie more and I've been seeing a therapist to help with my PTSD."

There was an awkward silence that settled between us; it caused me to squirm after a few minutes. I looked up when I heard Ranger chuckle.

"What's funny?" I asked.

"You said you have someone special to care for, but you don't date. I always knew that there was someone out there that was better for you than me."

"It's not what your thinking," I scolded him gently.

"So tell me what it is, Babe."

My head snapped up at the familiar endearment. The far away look and sorrow on his face nearly broke me down. In that moment I made the second biggest decision of my life.

"If you promise not to get mad at me, why don't I show you?"

"I've never been mad at you. Mad at your actions, behavior, or inability to stay safe yes. You, no. Even when you left I wasn't mad at you. I understood."

"Come with me. I'll let you meet them. They're downstairs in Tank's office."

He rubbed his hand down his face and heaved a sigh before standing. He took my hand and we made our way back downstairs to Tank's office. I couldn't stop the tremors that coursed through me, but I knew that this was a good thing. He needed to meet his son and his cousins namesake.

"Let me go in and talk to them first, okay?" I asked softly as we stood at the door. He arched that damn eyebrow at me, but still nodded in agreement.

I took a deep breath and slid quickly into the office, shutting the door behind me. Tank looked up and knew what was going on by the look on my face. Carlito must have been showing him the song that he had become obsessed with since Lester had shown it to him, because the big guys eyes were glassy and I could hear the soft strains of music coming from the speakers on his computer.

"Are you sure, Little Girl?"

"I think this will be the best thing for them both right now," I gently replied.

He stood up with my little boy and placed him on the seat. As Tank was leaving the room he paused to leave a light kiss on top of my curls and murmur that I was right.

I went over and sat with my little boy in my lap. Tank must have stopped Ranger to talk with him before sending him in, because it was a few minutes later when he came through the door.

I wasn't paying attention when he did; all of my focus was on the pudgy toddler in front of me who had restarted the song and was singing along with it. I had just joines in with him when I heard a rich baritone voice join us.

" _...I hope the Angels know what they have. I bet it's so nice up in heaven since you arrived..._ "

My head snapped up in Ranger's direction. He had a small smile on his face, even with his tear filled eyes. He asked, "who is the young man with the beautiful voice?"

"This is my son, Carlito Mateo Plum. Carlito I would like you to meet my friend..." I was unsure what to call Ranger.

"I think the word you're looking for, Babe, is Dad," he said. He crouched down in front of us and ran a finger down the soft cheek of our boy. "How do you know this song?" he asked Carlito.

In a shy voice that an unsure toddler has, he replied, "Uncle Wester sang it."

"He use to sing it a lot around here too."

"I miss him," Carlito said with a woobly voice and tears.

Ranger picked him up and held him to his chest before saying, "I do too buddy, I do too."

A/N I am slowly getting back into the Plum grove. The last few months have been a bit off kilter. I'll have a new chapter of WtHW most likely tomorrow.

Lynda


End file.
